


Hambre

by Maximiu



Series: Octubre 2020 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Es Ouma no Oma, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximiu/pseuds/Maximiu
Summary: Ouma sonrió, una mano en la espalda de Kaito subiendo y bajando para que no este tan tenso y la otra, entre su cabello.-	 Vamos Kai-chan, tienes todo mi consentimiento, no te contengas, se que esos colmillos pueden hundirse más.  - Kokichi tarareo, sin inmutarse cuando sintió que succionaban con fuerza.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Series: Octubre 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954189
Kudos: 6





	Hambre

...

Había un dragón causando terror por el pueblo. Kaito tenia entendido, que el Dragón no había atacado a nadie, simplemente estaba volando de aquí para allá como si buscase algo. 

Kaito podía ver a sus compañeros cazadores preparándose para cualquier emergencia. Ellos no atacarían si el Dragón no atacaba era una regla, primero alguien tendría que lograr obtener información de la criatura, para saber si esta perdido o solo esperando a una hora especifica para empezar a atacar. 

\- Parece que ocurre algo interesante aquí~ - Canturreo la voz del único cazador que pasaba totalmente de las reglas de vestimenta entre cazadores de criaturas mágicas y se vestía como le daba la gana. 

\- Ouma-kun. - El siempre amable Saihara le contesto, su mirada viajó del lejano Dragón al más bajito. Makki solo frunció el ceño. - Regresas de tu misión en buen momento. - Momota vio de reojo a varios cazadores suspirar con satisfacción al saber que no había necesidad de seguir con la preparación de algún plan. Pues cuando eran este tipo de situaciones, si Ouma estaba cerca solía calmar a los dragones con sus melodías suaves y luego Saihara hablaba con ellos. Fácil y sencillo. 

Kokichi camino hasta quedar al frente de todos y poder mirar mejor lo que había ocasionado que tantos cazadores se reunieran en un solo lugar. 

\- Un Dragón anciano. - Concluyo Ouma. Y si había alguien que sabía sobre Dragones, ese era Ouma. 

Kaito sabia que el mocoso bastardo era en realidad el Señor de los Dragones, aquel mago que desde que nació, fue elegido para cuidar y liderar el Valle de los Dragones, todo dragón existente en el valle (O fuera de este) sabía reconocerle como tal y le obedecía porque a lo largo de los años, Ouma se había ganado la confianza de todos los dragones con creces. Sin embargo Ouma mentía tan a menudo (como método de diversión/defensa más que todo), que cuando se inscribió en la academia para ser cazador y se presentó como Señor de los Dragones nadie le creyó o lo tomaron como una broma rara. Kaito de hecho, era uno de los que no le creía ni una palabra, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, el grupo de cazadores seguía con la firme creencia de que era una broma absurda, porque, cómo alguien tan pequeño y flacucho puede liderar una Villa repleta de Dragones, era tonto. 

Kaito recuerda que se entero sobre el título de Ouma cuando fueron juntos a una misión y un dragón de tipo agua asomó su cabeza del lago cercano y saludo con reverencia a Ouma, Kaito recuerda el "Ouma-sama, tiempo sin verle, Amo." y no supo como reaccionar. 

Pero volviendo al presente. 

Ouma saco de su mochila una flauta de bambú y soplo una melodía suave llamando la atención del dragón. 

Mientras el dragón se acercaba, Ouma empujo a Saihara hacia adelante. 

\- Todo tuyo heredero a la corona. - Y sin más, el muy bastardo se alejo de la escena, murmurando algo sobre infiltrarse en la cocina y robar un poco de fruta y luego ir a dormir. Dos meses en una misión lo tenían agotado al parecer. 

Kaito miro por donde Ouma se fue y su estomago casi suelta un ruido vergonzoso recordándole que no había comido correctamente en dos meses. 

Cuando el dragón descendió y Saihara se le acercó, Kaito le susurro a Makki que se iría a descansar, la chica asintió y el más alto se fue, sabía que Shuichi se encargaría de todo. 

Se sentía repentinamente mareado cada paso que daba a su destino le recordaba a su cerebro y cuerpo que en realidad, había estado demasiado tiempo sin "beber".

Sus colmillo se volvieron filosos y un poco mas grandes en su boca, su olfato podía captar el delicioso aroma de algo que no había tenido el placer de beber en dos meses. 

Esperaba realmente que nadie le viera en este estado tan hambriento. 

Finalmente o finalmente, llego al lugar, el prácticamente pateo la puerta y entro, la puerta se cerro sola tras el. 

Ahora que estaba en un lugar sin personas que le llegaran a ver o oler o sentir siquiera, se permitió abrir la boca y rebelar la baba que había acumulado en su boca todo el camino, esta cayo al suelo manchando la alfombra blanca que adornaba la habitación. 

\- Ouma - Un gruñido - Quiero... Yo quiero... Ugh. - Se llevo una mano a la boca para detener sus impulsos. 

Ouma Kokichi, el dueño de la habitación y fuente del problema instintivo de Kaito, se sentó en el borde de su cama y abrió los brazos luego de apartar su característica bufanda de cuadros revelando un cuello pálido lleno de cicatrices pequeñas que hicieron que Kaito gruñera. 

Una vez tuvo la clara invitación se acerco y hundió sus colmillos en la tersa piel de la parte derecha del cuello, perforando en el camino una vieja cicatriz hecha por el mismo. 

Ouma sonrió, una mano en la espalda de Kaito subiendo y bajando para que no este tan tenso y la otra, entre su cabello. 

\- Vamos Kai-chan, tienes todo mi consentimiento, no te contengas, se que esos colmillos pueden hundirse más. - Kokichi tarareo, sin inmutarse cuando sintió que succionaban con fuerza. 

Kaito tuvo luz verde, y no se necesito más para que sus instintos dominen todo su ser. Comenzó a mover sus caderas contra una de las piernas de Ouma, extasiado y hambriento por la sangre que bajaba y bajaba por su garganta. 

Kaito dejo de beber otra sangre cuando supo lo que era el paraíso que creaba en sus papilas gustativas la sangre de un Señor dragón. Ouma tenia dos tipos de sangre fluyendo por todo su ser que se regeneraba con rapidez cuando perdía dos litros de sangre repentinamente como método de mantenerse estable en todo momento, su sistema interno estaba acostumbrado a trabajar rápidamente una vez al mes, o sea cada que Kaito pedía tomar. 

Gracias a que se regeneraba, Kaito podía tomar todo lo que quisiera siempre y cuando Ouma le de su consentimiento primero. 

Momota había aprendido esto a la mala, cuando hace dos meses ataco al cazador contrario sin preguntar primero, Ouma estaba tan enojado que su sarcasmo hacia el fue una pesadilla, y había más de un dragón que se había aparecido de la nada con la intención de matarlo por lastimar a su señor. Como nota se dijo a si mismo “No sorprender a Ouma atacándolo por atrás”.

Ouma se fue a una "misión" que en realidad solo era irse a su villa natal y dejar en abstinencia al desobediente Kaito. 

Ahora, mientras las caderas de Momota se movían sin reparo o vergüenza buscando tanto su satisfacción, Ouma miro el techo de su habitación, había un dragón pequeño acurrucado allí, este atacaría si su señor le hacia una señal. Kaito no parecía sentirlo y eso estaba bien. 

Parecieron horas, de hecho el sol ya se había escondido, cuando al fin, Kaito se corrió como por segunda vez y se alejo del cuello de Ouma. Cayo en la alfombra con fuerza, todo su cuerpo satisfecho. Ni si quiera noto al dragón en el techo por lo borroso que veía todo. 

Ouma se levanto, su herida ya cicatrizando. - Espero las canastas llenas de Uvas mañana Kai-chan~ - Canto y luego se cambio de ropa, porque la que tenia se había llegado a manchar de sangre y babas. 

Una buena siesta no estaría mal. Dejo que Kaito se duerma en el suelo como muchas otras veces que no lograba caer en la cama.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Al fin escribí algo en este maravilloso fandom y sobre los dos tontitos favs;; //;;
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. 
> 
> Día 2 - Consentimiento. 
> 
> (De una lista mía).


End file.
